U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,891 to Hartwell et al. disclosed a golf bag umbrella having a protective cover (20) provided beneath the canopy to prevent entanglement between the golf clubs and the support structure (ribs) of the canopy. However, when pulling the golf club outwardly from the golf bag, the canopy may still obstruct the pulling of the club unless the shaft (16) is extended upwardly to render an enough space for the withdrawal of the club from the golf bag, causing inconvenience for the golf player.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional golf bag umbrella and invented the present obstruction-free golf bag umbrella.
The object of the present invention is to provide a golf bag umbrella including a central shaft having a bending portion formed on an upper portion of the shaft, a rib assembly pivotally secured to the central shaft having an umbrella cloth secured on the rib assembly, with the rib assembly including at least a top rib pivotally secured to an upper notch formed on a top of the shaft and a stretcher rib pivotally secured between the top rib and a runner sliding on the shaft having the runner approximating the upper notch to form a crescent configuration between the top rib and the stretcher rib for forming a big dome space beneath the umbrella cloth without tangling the movement of the golf clubs when pulled outwardly from the golf bag or inserted inwardly into the golf bag, whereby upon bending of the central shaft at the bending portion, the umbrella cloth and the rib assembly may be temporarily tilted to allow an easy withdrawal of the golf club from the golf bag or an easy insertion of the golf club into the bag without any obstruction.